The present invention relates to a printing sheet with base material, and a method of manufacturing the same.
An electronic appliance is composed of wiring boards, electroluminescence elements, panel sheets, and other components, and these components are supplied as printing sheets. Recently, as the electronic appliances are advanced in function and diversified in display, the components contained in such electronic appliances are printed by using printing sheets of 50 xcexcm or less in thickness and having an excellent folding property. Such thin printing sheets are stored and conveyed in a state adhered to a base film in order to prevent damage in handling. Immediately before mounting on electronic appliances, the printing sheets are peeled from the base film and used.
Such conventional printing sheet with base film is explained by referring to FIG. 8 and FIG. 9.
For the ease of understanding of the composition, the drawings are shown by magnifying the dimension in the thickness direction.
FIG. 8 is a sectional view of a conventional printing sheet with base film. In FIG. 8, a printing sheet with base film 4 has a base film 2, and a printing sheet 1 glued on the top of the base film 2 with a weak adhesive 3. The printing sheet 1 is made of a resin having an excellent folding property such as polyethylene terephthalate or polyimide, and has a thickness of about 25 xcexcm. The base film 2 is made of a resin such as polyethylene terephthalate or polyimide, and has a thickness of about 100 xcexcm in a same shape as the printing sheet 1. On the top of the printing sheet 1, a plurality of conductive layers, insulating layers, patterns, figures and others (not shown) are printed and formed.
A method of manufacturing the printing sheet with base film having such composition is described below by referring to FIG. 8. FIG. 9 is a drawing explaining a manufacturing process of such conventional printing sheet with base film. As shown in FIG. 9(a), a large main body film 5 having a plurality of printing sheets 1 is prepared. Next, a weak adhesive 7 is applied on the top of the large base film 6 of about 100 xcexcm in thickness. They are adhered to the top of the base film 6 through the weak adhesive 7 of about 25 xcexcm in thickness. Thus, a composite sheet 8 is prepared. On the top of the large main body film 5 of this composite sheet 8, a plurality of conductive layers, insulating layers, patterns, figures and others (not shown) are printed.
Later, as shown in FIG. 9(b), by blanking the composite sheet 8 having the main body film 5 and base film 6 and processing into a specified shape, individual printing sheets with base film 4 are completed.
The printing sheet 1 adhered to such base film 2 is stored and conveyed in a state of a printing sheet with base film 4. This printing sheet with base film 4 is peeled from the base film 2 immediately before being mounted on an electronic appliance, and is used.
In such conventional printing sheet with base film, however, the printing sheet with base film 4 is one individual piece, and the outline of the printing sheet 1 has the same shape as the outline of the base film 2. Accordingly. when mounting the printing sheet on the appliance, it is hard to peel the printing sheet 1 from the base film 2, and it takes a long time to mount the printing sheet on the appliance.
It is hence an object of the invention to present a printing sheet with base material capable of peeling the printing sheet easily from the base material, and improving the working efficiency when mounting on the appliance, and a method of manufacturing the same.
The printing sheet with base material of the invention comprises:
a base material,
an adhesive applied on the surface of the base material, and
a main body film adhered on the base material through the adhesive.
The main body film may be peeled from the adhesive and base material, the main body film has a plurality of printing sheets, each printing sheet of the printing sheets has a half-cut portion cutting off only the printing sheet without cutting off the base material, and each printing sheet may be peeled from the adhesive and base material.
The manufacturing method of printing sheet with base material of the invention comprises:
(a) a step of applying an adhesive to the surface of a base material,
(b) a step of adhering a main body film to the surface of the base material through the adhesive,
(c) a step of forming a plurality of printing sheets having a plurality of printing portions on the surface of the main body film, and
(d) a step of forming a half-cut portion in the main body film adhered to the base material.
Each printing sheet of the plurality of printing sheets is formed so as to may be peeled from the adhesive and base material, and each printing sheet may be peeled from the half-cut portion.
Preferably, the base material has a base film, and the base film has a greater thickness than the main body film.
Preferably, the half-cut portion is formed around each printing sheet.
Preferably, the adhesive has a weak adhesion so that only each printing sheet may be peeled from the base material.
Preferably, the half-cut portion has an end portion lifted from the base material having the adhesive.
Preferably, both the base material and main body film have a band shape.
Preferably, the half-cut portion has a specified thickness formed by laser processing.
In this constitution, the printing sheet may be easily peeled from the base film, and the printing sheet can be easily mounted on the appliance.